Little Miss Philippines
Little Miss Philippines ''(''LMP) is a long-running and iconic "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segment. It is a beauty pageant for little girls who are adorable, talented, and intelligent. Since its inception in 1984, Little Miss Philippines has been an important stepping stool for little girls dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. There are numerous notable alumni of the pageant. Eat Bulaga! ''child wonder Aiza Seguerra only finished as a runner-up in the 1987 edition. Meanwhile, current ''Eat Bulaga! ''host Ryzza Mae Dizon won the 2012 edition. Other notable contestants include Gladys Reyes (1984), Jessa Zaragoza (1987), Camille Prats (1990), Lady Lee (1990), and Pauleen Luna (1995). ''Little Miss Philippines 1984 ''Little Miss Philippines 1984 is the first edition of the iconic ''Eat Bulaga! ''beauty pageant. Glaiza Herradura became the first-ever grand winner of ''Little Miss Philippines. ''Her talent was dancing to Sheena Easton's 1983 hit "Telefone". After the competition, she went on to become an award-winning actress, with an afternoon soap to boot, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heredero ''Heredero]. Another notable contestant of the first edition is actress Gladys Reyes who was a runner-up. She soon became known for her role in the teleserye Mara Clara. Little Miss Philippines 1985 ''Little Miss Philippines 1985 is the second edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga! One of the notable contestants is Donna Cruz (under her real name Donna Cruz Yrastorza). Seven-year-old Donna became one of the grand finalists. She would later became grand champion of Bulilit Kampeon in 1988, & became one of the sought-after singers of her generation. Other contestants include semi-finalist Grace Laraga and grand finalist Precious Hipolito Little Miss Philippines 1986 ''Little Miss Philippines 1986 is the third edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Mary Joanne Atienza Miller of Maguindanao was hailed as second runner-up. Known contestants include Michelle Santiago (weekly finalist) and Abegail Tereza-Pineda (semifinalist) Little Miss Philippines 1987 ''Little Miss Philippines 1987 is the fourth edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. '' The edition is most notable for discovering the phenomenal child wonder, Aiza Seguerra. Four-year-old Aiza finished as the fourth runner-up of the beauty pageant. After the pageant, she was catapulted to popularity as she joined the ''Eat Bulaga! ''family and then starred in various films and television shows. Another notable contestant of the 1987 edition is then-eight-year-old Jessa Zaragoza (under her real name Richelle Ann Palmario Mallari) of Malabon, Metro Manila who became a grand finalist of the competition. ''Little Miss Philippines 1988 ''Little Miss Philippines 1988 is fifth edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is actress and fashion model Francine Prieto. Francine was six years old when she joined the 1988 edition. She entered the contest under her real name: Anna Marie Falcon. She was winner for a day but didn’t make it in the weekly selection. Little Miss Philippines 1989 ''Little Miss Philippines 1989 is the sixth edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is former child star Kathleen Go Quieng who ended as fourth runner-up in the contest. After the competition, she then co-starred with fellow Little Miss Philippines ''alumni Aiza Seguerra in the children's show ''Eh Kasi Bata. Known contestants include semifinalist Riana Anne Canzon. Little Miss Philippines 1990 ''Little Miss Philippines 1990 is the seventh edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. The grand finals was held on 14 July 1990. Notable contestants of the edition include actress Camille Prats as well as former child stars Lady Lee and Maybelyn dela Cruz. All three of them were grand finalists. Known contestant include grand finalists Ma. Chariza Cayago and Patricia Leticia Ramos-Syson. Little Miss Philippines 1991 ''Little Miss Philippines 1991 is the eighth edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Known contestant include Kristine Petilla-Perez (semifinalist). Little Miss Philippines 1992 ''Little Miss Philippines 1992 is the ninth edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Coleen Redillas was declared as the grand winner of the competition. One notable contestant of the edition is former child actress and UAAP courtside reporter Patricia Ann Roque. She was hailed as the second runner-up of the beauty pageant. She also won the Miss Telegenic award. Little Miss Philippines 1993 ''Little Miss Philippines 1993 is the 10th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Known contestant include Rochelle Canimo who won Best in Long Gown in the grand finals. She later joined the 1995 competition and ended up as an NCR finalist. Little Miss Philippines 1994 ''Little Miss Philippines 1994 is the 11th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Known contestant is grand finalist Bless Lopez. Little Miss Philippines 1995 ''Little Miss Philippines 1995 is the 12th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestants of the edition is actress and television host Pauleen Luna who lost during the daily rounds. Ten years after joining the contest, Pauleen joined the Eat Bulaga! ''family as a regular host of the show. Other known contestants include Karla Balagtas (Pasay City), Cinderella Beronilla (grand finalist), and Rochelle Canimo (NCR finalist). ''Little Miss Philippines 1996 ''Little Miss Philippines 1996 is the 13th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. The contest was open to girls who are 6 years old or below. Daily winners received ₱3,000 while eliminated contestants received ₱1,000. The criteria for judging were as follows: 30% Personality, 35% Talent, and 35% Intelligence. Jenny Briones was declared as the grand winner of the competition. She received ₱50,000 worth of educational plans from Platinum Plans and a trip to Hong Kong for two. Other known contestants include contestants Michelle Sabangan (5, Caloocan City), Cris Anne Joy Perez (4, Malolos, Bulacan), and Aira Sawaguchi (4, Tondo, Manila) Little Miss Philippines 1997 ''Little Miss Philippines 1997 is the 14th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Known contestants include grand finalist Renz Mae Del Rosario (also Best in Costume) and grand finalist Bernadette Santos (Best in Long Gown). Little Miss Philippines 1998 ''Little Miss Philippines 1998 is the 15th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga! One notable contestant is actress and singer Julie Anne San Jose who joined the competition when she was only 4 years old. Her career was eventually jumpstarted after joining television singing competitions in mid-2000s. Frenchesca Tonson also received the Little Miss Enervon special award Other contestants include semifinalist Angellie Redoble, NCR semifinalists Sarah Jane Carillo (3, Paco, Manila), Ariellelin Quintanilla (3, Dasma, Cavite), Anna Luisa Saavedra (2, Metro Manila). Little Miss Philippines 1999 ''Little Miss Philippines 1999 is the 16th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is then-seven-year-old Shanadine "Dindin" Llarena of Olongapo City who represented NCR in the grand finals. She was the grand winner after impressing the judges with her mesmerizing singing skills. After the competition, she was given an opportunity to perform a duet with American singer David Pomeranz and guested on various shows on GMA Network. Little Miss Philippines 2000 ''Little Miss Philippines 2000 is the 17th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. One notable contestant is Filipino actress and model Kim Domingo who is known for playing lead antagonist roles in several GMA Network primetime shows. She placed as the fourth runner-up in the competition. Other contestants include grand finalist Cleo Nicole Rubiano, semifinalist Mija Layak. Grand finalist Karen Ann Cabrera was crowned as Little Miss Friendship; she is now a recording artist known by her stage name Karencitta. Little Miss Philippines 2001 ''Little Miss Philippines 2001 is the 18th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Sally Rose Padilla of Tanay, Rizal was hailed as second runner-up. Little Miss Philippines 2002 ''Little Miss Philippines 2002 is the 19th edition of the child beauty pageant that concluded on 6 July 2002. Virnielle Steffani Bautista was declared as the grand winner of the child beauty pageant, receiving an educational plan worth ₱100,000. ''Little Miss Philippines 2003 ''Little Miss Philippines 2003 is the 20th edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. The grand finals was held on 12 July 2003. Other contestants include Fiorella Bamba of Australia, Abbygale Eunice of Cebu, Henrian Bella Paula Vodney of NCR, Little Miss Philippines 2004 ''Little Miss Philippines 2004 is the 21st edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Notable contestants include television personalities Ma. Nicole Jeremiah Dulalia and Issa Pressman. Child star Nicole Dulalia finished as a regional finalist for the National Capital Region. Issa Pressman of Antipolo, Rizal, the younger sister of Yassi Pressman, went on to win the beauty pageant. She received ₱200,000. Then-seven-year-old Jazz Ocampo, who is now an actress, won as third runner-up. Other known contestant include Rhianna Aeriel Mantos (5, Caloocan City) Little Miss Philippines 2005 ''Little Miss Philippines 2005 is the 22nd edition of the child beauty pageant of ''Eat Bulaga!. Keirstien Faith P. Araza was declared as the grand winner of the competition. One notable contestant is television personality Ella Cruz. After the competition, Ella Cruz went on to star in various films and television shows. Other known contestants include Imelda Marie Evangelista (4, Marikina City), Angela Loren Medenilla (4, San Quintin, Pangasinan), Stephanie Danielle Padua (grand finalist, 3, Quezon City) Little Miss Philippines 2007 ''Little Miss Philippines 2007 (also known as ''Little Miss Philippines Global) premiered on 9 April 2007 and concluded on 14 July 2007. It is the 23rd edition of the child pageant. Four-year-old Anja Selena Manalastas of Sta. Rosa, Laguna was declared as the grand winner of the child beauty pageant, earning the title of "Little Miss Philippines - Global". She also won the Texter's Choice award, Yakult Kid award, and Bibbo Kid award. Meanwhile, the other winners of the edition claimed the regional titles of the pageant, which correspond to the regular runner-up pageant titles. Little Miss Philippines 2012 ''Little Miss Philippines 2012 premiered on 16 April 2012 and concluded on 9 June 2012. It is the 24th edition of the child pageant. Six-year-old Ryzza Mae Dizon of Angeles, Pampanga was declared as the grand winner of the beauty pageant, receiving ₱200,000 in cash prize and a pangkabuhayan showcase worth ₱100,000. After winning the competition, Ryzza Mae Dizon went on to join the Dabarkads family as a regular host. She is considered one of ''Eat Bulaga!'s two child wonders (the other being 1987 fourth runner-up Aiza Seguerra). Little Miss Philippines 2014: My Mini Me ''Little Miss Philippines 2014: My Mini Me premiered on 24 March 2014 and concluded on 12 July 2014. It is the 25th edition of the child pageant. The new edition included the subtitle "My Mini Me" in order to highlight the children's rapport with their parents as part of the competition. Seven-year-old Allyza Imatong of Montalban, Rizal, who impressed the judges with her self-taught pole dancing ability, was crowned as the winner of the competition She brought home ₱200,000 in cash prize. ''Little Miss Philippines 2019 [[Little Miss Philippines 2019 |'Little Miss Philippines 2019''' ]]''premiered on 8 July 2019 and concluded on 20 July 2019. It is the 26th edition of the child pageant; it is also a special edition as part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its iconic "Tatak ''Eat Bulaga!" ''segments. Three-year-old CJ Keith Longcanaya of Parañaque City was crowned as the ''Little Miss Philippines 2019 ''grand winner. Six-year-old Althea Ruedas was declared as the first runner-up, while five-year-old Ysabella Espinosa was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:1980s Segments Category:1990s Segments Category:2000s Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:1984 Segments Category:1987 Segments Category:1988 Segments Category:1989 Segments Category:1990 Segments Category:1995 Segments Category:1997 Segments Category:1998 Segments Category:1999 Segments Category:2002 Segments Category:2004 Segments Category:2005 Segments Category:2007 Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Little Miss Philippines Category:Recurring Segments Category:Child Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Female Pageants Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga!